The Travelers: Killing Contact
The Travelers: Killing Contact '''(or just '''Travelers 3) is a new upcoming movie and also a third film in The Travelers. The plot is featured in 2033. Damon and Marcus are still archangels: they didn't take a bath in the citrin! ' Synopsis ''After Damon touched the stone, nothing is the same. All supernaturals are endangered. And only one who can save them is Medea, who actually became a Mutant when she jumped into a bath of citrin. But Medea is all alone in the fight with the hunters who want to destroy and Mutants and the supernaturals: one of whom is Damon, who can now kill everyone with his touch, but he is driven by a lust for killing only super-humans, which includes Medea. If she wants fight against the hunters and Damon, she will need all help she can get, but first she will need to rescue Marcus from the endless dream in the Prison. When she does that, they can together fight against the killers who want them dead. Plot Medea is desperate and alone, and she is trying to survive because hunters are out for her and others of her blood-family. She must run from them. She decides to fight back, but she figures she will need a help. Medea remembers Marcus, who once betrayed her. She comes in the Prison and wants to wake him up. When Marcus wakes up, Medea explains what happened after Damon touched the stone. Marcus wants to wake him up, thinking he's dead. Medea is helping Marcus to focus and stay strong when he hears Damon's alive, but not working with them. Now both desperate, Marcus wants to fight back along with Medea, so they are gathering their own team for a battle. They called him "Holy Team". Meanwhile, Simon is waiting for a chance to get Marcus and Medea dead. He would also like to kill Damon, but he has that in the plan for later. Simon rules his own army of hunters, "Special Team". On one occasion, when Simon and his army go to woods where angels are hiding, they find members of Holy Team. Simon is happy when he sees Marcus and Medea there, also. Simon wants to kill them, but is stopped by Damon. Simon than shots Damon, kidnaps Medea and leaves Damon to Marcus. Simon imprisons Medea. Medea calls Marcus for help, but he can't hear her and is not going to save her so soon. Elsewhere, Marcus joins Hannah Nadia Carson, and together they try to cure Damon out of his deadly touch. When they somehow do it, Marcus grieves because he left Medea and wants her to come back. Marcus and Damon have fight. Also, Catherine is sad because Simon gave Damon to others. She wants him back. Simon is forced to make a deal with Holy Team. Final Moments: Simon, Catherine and Medea are coming in front of Marcus, Hannah Nadia and Damon. Simon wants Marcus to say what he wants. Medea begs Marcus to choose her so they can go home. Catherine also says Damon will go with them, but he refuses and says he'll stay with his brother. Catherine is angry at him. Marcus says the final decision: he is choosing his brother. Marcus and Damon stay in the Holy Team, while Medea stays in Special Team. Medea is still sad because Marcus chose Damon over her. THE END. Characters Notes * There are two main teams: Special Team and Holy Team. ** Special Team refers to humans (or maybe not only humans), who train to haunt and kill mutants and supernaturals. ** Holy Team is opposite of Special Team: it refers to mutants and supernaturals who fight against hunters of Special Team. ** Medea first joined '''Holy Team, along with Marcus, but later she joined Special Team in oder to fight supernaturals and mutants. ** Damon first joined Special Team, in order to kill mutants and other supernaturals. However, when he gets out of that killing touch, he will join Holy Team and be on Marcus' side. *** Simon said Damon could be their strongest weapon against mutants and supernaturals. ** Medea and Damon changed places due to Marcus choosing his brother over his crush and possible girlfriend. Trivia Category:Movies